Third Brother
Zask Velkriss, also known as the Third Brother was a male Besalisk Force-sensitive member of the Inquisitorius and former Jedi Master. Biography Age of Peace HotS - Back when he still was a Jedi Master serving the Jedi Order he became acquaintances with Sheev Palpatine when the both of them were on Naboo. They shared a distaste for monarchial formalities and Velkriss agreed to aid Palpatine in putting a spy within the Royal Handmaidens of Queen Nayutwee. While Palpatine seduced Ilvee, Zask threatened her with the deaths of her family. He continued to aid Palpatine throughout the years and was one of the few who knew during the Clone Wars that Palpatine was a Dark Lord of the Sith. Finally when the Empire rose, he would be christened the Third Brother by the Emperor and the Grand Inquisitor. HotS - Master Velkriss, in his alliance with Senator Palpatine ambushed Ilvee outside one of the estates of Palpatine and made her unconscious. He then tortured her along with a few followers by threatening Ilvee with harming her family. He put a necklace around Ilvee at last and made her unconscious again. He later met with Palpatine, saying that it is done. Reign of the Galactic Empire HotS - He arrived aboard his TIE Advanced v2 on Kashyyyk to deal with the Ninth Sister who he noted had lost the favor of the Emperor and Vader. As he noticed the Ninth Sister calling in her own TIE/rp Reaper Attack Lander he used the laser cannons on his TIE to destroy the Reaper, before landing himself and confronting the Ninth Sister. Wasting little time with her he used the Force to pull her towards him and behead her without mercy, saying he failed Vader for the last time. He then issues a warning to the Wookiees to not support the Rebel Alliance again. He left as the Imperial forces closed in on the natives. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 The Third Brother was stationed on Byss under the command of Sly Moore where they performed experiments on young Force-sensitive children to induct them into the Dark Side of the Force. When the Ghost crew infiltrated the ancient structure they were housed in, they created a small distraction. While Sly dealt with the children being taken away, the Third Brother reinforced the two Imperial Sentinels stationed at the entrance that dealt with Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger and Zeb of the Ghost crew. He managed to drive them away, but was unable to finish them off as they fled in their ship. The Third Brother was send to retrieve the executioner of the Emperor from the captivity of the Rebels. Joined by Lord Starkiller and a legion of Inquisitor Troopers aboard Lord Starkiller's Conqueror-class Star Destroyer they infiltrated Phoenix Nest and engaged the Rebels there. As the Third Brother and Lord Starkiller made their way to the brig where Vader was held, Starkiller told him to retrieve Vader and leave through the shuttle. Vader can never know about Lord Starkiller. The Third Brother did so and kept his mouth shut about Lord Starkiller's presence. They then retreated to Imperial space and Coruscant. Category:Imperial Inquisitor